


And they were cell mates

by Strangermask



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangermask/pseuds/Strangermask
Summary: Kai and Jay get captured and locked up. Jay tries to break down their cell door while Kai is sitting on the floor with a hurting leg. Their cell room was made of vengestone, so they can’t use their elemental powers. What is going to happen now?
Relationships: Kai/Jay Walker
Kudos: 21





	1. Nerding out

**Author's Note:**

> Plasma timeline.

Jay was attacking a door, trying to break it. Kai was sitting on the floor watching Jay. “Dude, the door isn’t going to open,” Kai said. “Just give up.”

“I almost got it,” Jay claimed. “One more push should do it.”

Jay charges at the door, and it didn’t break. 

“Wow, the door is open now,” Kai rolled his eyes.

Jay glared at Kai.

“What’s your problem?” Jay asked.

“My problem? My problem is that we got caught, we can’t use our elements, and I might have a broken leg!”

Jay rubbed his arm and looked at the door. The whole room was made of vengestone, except for the door. 

“There has to be a way out of here.”

“Well, there isn’t Jay. We are stuck here for who knows how long, and no one knows where we are.”

“Can you be positive for once?”

“What is there to be positive about!”

Suddenly, the door opened. A robot was carrying a box and set it down on the floor. The robot then closed the door. Kai groaned.

“I hate this place,” Kai grumbled. “You tried to barge down a door that slides up.”

“I didn’t know that,” Jay said. 

Jay looked at the box and picked it up. He brought it over to Kai and sat down.

“Are you really gonna open it?” Kai asked.

“There might be something useful in here,” Jay answered.

“Ah, yes. Because the bad guys would give us something to use to escape.”

Jay ignored Kai’s sarcasm and opened the box. There were comic books and one container. Jay pulled out the container and opened it. There was food and two drinks inside. 

“Food?” Kai questioned.

“At least we won’t be hungry,” Jay said.

“Except there’s only one container, and two of us.”

“At least there are two drinks?”

Kai glared at Jay.

“Hey, we can split the food,” Jay said.

Kai’s stomach growled.

“Fine,” Kai sighed. 

Kai and Jay split up the food, and they started to eat. Jay pulled out the comic books as Kai took a sip of his drink.

“We got entertainment. That’s nice.”

Jay took a drink of his drink as he looked at the comics.

“Bendy the Dancing Demon and the jumble puzzle?” Jay tilt his head.

“Oh, I remember that one,” Kai said.

He immediately slapped a hand over his mouth. Jay looked at Kai.

“You… know this?”

“I used to watch the tv show. It was the 8th episode of season 1.”

Kai started to turn a little red.

“You okay? You’re looking red.”

“I’m embarrassed that I said that out loud. Why did I answer that?”

“Well, I’m not sure, but it feels kind of cold in here. I want to hug you.”

“What?”

Jay started to get flustered and embarrassed.

“Haha, whoops. That last part was supposed to stay in my head.”

Silence took over for a few minutes as they both ate.

“Can I see the Bendy comic?” Kai asked.

Jay handed the comic to Kai. He took it and opened it. His eyes sparkled. Jay looked at Kai.

“You look cute when you’re happy,” Jay blurted out.

Kai looked at Jay.

“Excuse me?” Kai raised an eyebrow.

Jay realized he said that out loud. Jay was about to say something else until he noticed something about Kai.

“Why do you have cat ears?” Jay questions.

Kai raised his hand to his head and felt fluffy cat ears. He then noticed that Jay was starting to get cat ears.

“You’re growing cat ears,” Kai told Jay.

Jay touched his head and felt his cat ears.

“This doesn’t make sense,” Kai said. “Why are we-Wait a minute.”

Kai realized something.

“God damn it,” Kai groaned. “They put something in our food and drink.”

“What?” Jay questions. “Why do you think that?”

“We keep blurting stuff out, and we have these.”

Kai pointed at the cat ears.

“Okay, you have a good point,” Jay admits. “But why the cat stuff?”

“Probably to make us feel embarrassed.”

Kai sighed. He looked upset. Jay tried to think of something to cheer the red ninja up. An idea came to the blue ninja’s mind.

“Hey,” Jay spoke. “Um. Can I ask what Bendy the dancing demon is?”

“Well, Bendy is a demon in Inky Island,” Kai said. “He goes on adventures with his best friend, Boris the wolf, and Alice Angel. Wait, are you asking me to make fun of me?”

“No, no! I’m really curious.”

“And how do I know you won’t tell the others about this?”

“Why don’t we make a deal. I’ll tell you a secret I have, I listen to your talk about your show, and we won’t tell anyone. Deal?”

“Deal. But I want to hear this secret first.”

“I watch Barbie and have a secret box that holds the Barbie movies.”

“You like Barbie?”

“Er, yeah.”

“I’ve never really seen Barbie.”

“What!?”

“Hey, I live in a small village. We all only had one tv and few stations.”

“Yet you were able to watch a show about a demon?”

“Oh, shut up.”

Kai started to laugh.

“Alright, we both show each other our secrets when we get out of here,” Kai said.

“Someone is being positive now,” Jay sang.

“Don’t push your luck, Motormouth.”

So Kai and Jay shared information about their shows. They went on and on for hours. When Kai was talking about Bendy, Jay listened. When Jay was talking about Barbie, Kai listened. Both were interested in the other’s favorite show. 

After some time, Kai yawned.

“You good?” Jay asked.

“Just tired,” Kai answered.

Kai leaned his head on Jay’s shoulder. Jay started to yawn.

“Sleep sounds nice. Though there isn’t a bed here.”

Jay waited for Kai to respond.

“Kai?” Jay spoke.

He looked at Kai, who fell asleep. Jay smiled and laid his head on the red ninja’s head.

“Sweet dreams,” Jay yawned then fell asleep.


	2. Experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Jay are changed into serpentine. Jay became a Fangpyre, but Kai became something no one knew. They’re sitting in their new cell that only has a serpentine nest. They started having a nice conversation that turned into an argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has needles and mention of blackmailing.  
> Kai is a serpentine race that I made up, and blueberry and strawberry have a fight.

Kai and Jay woke up to the sound of an alarm. The door in front of them opened, and guards started to come in. Two picked up Jay, and two picked up Kai. “Hey!” Kai exclaimed. “Let us go!”

The guards carried Jay and Kai to a lab, and they were strapped down to chairs. A person in a hazmat suit pushed a cart over near the two. There was a tray and two shots on it.

“Hello, ninjas,” the person greeted. “Since you both will be here for a long time, we have decided to change things up around here.”

They grabbed one of the shots and came over to Jay.

“Let’s see what serpentine you become,” The person said as they gave Jay the shot.

Jay felt immense pain a few seconds afterwards. He screamed in pain as he felt his body change. His skin was becoming skales, fangs grew out of his mouth, his eyes changed to snake eyes, and he was growing a tail. Soon, the transformation stops. Jay hung his head down, feeling pain from the transformation. He was now a Fangpyre.

Kai looked at Jay with worry and panic. The person grabbed the other shot and walked towards Kai.

“I’ve heard rumors about your family,” the person told Kai. “Let’s see if they’re true.”

The person gave Kai the shot, and he immediately screamed in pain. He felt like his whole body was burning.

“Kai!” Jay exclaimed, trying to get out of his chair.

Kai started to tear up. He was changing into a serpentine Jay couldn’t recognize. Kai’s scales were yellow, purple, and white. His hair started to become a cloud color. His tears started to turn green. Soon, the transformation stopped. 

Kai was exhausted and hurting. 

“So the rumors are true,” the person spoke. “You really are serpentine royalty. Guards! Take these two to their new cell.”

Guards came in the room and took Jay and Kai off the chairs. Both were taken away to a new cell, and they were thrown in there. The door closed.

Jay got up and immediately went to Kai’s side.

“Kai, are you ok?” Jay asked.

“It’s just a scratch,” Kai lied. 

“Kai, this is more than a scratch.”

Jay looked around for a bed, but there was only a nest. He picked Kai up and brought him to the nest. Jay laid Kai in the nest.

“Kai,” Jay spoke. “I know you are lying. I want to help you.”

Kai looked down a little.

“My, uh, tail kind of hurts,” Kai says.

“How much?”

“Uh, about maybe a six and a half?”

Jay looked at Kai’s tail.

“It might be from your injured leg,” Jay said. “I’m sure I can find something here.”

Jay noticed Kai looking upset.

“Hey… is there something else bothering you?” Jay asked.

“Maybe,” Kai answered.

“What is it?”

“Jay, look at me. We haven’t seen any serpentine that looks like what I look like. And the guy said there were rumors about me being some kind of royalty. I’m just… I don’t know.”

Jay felt bad for Kai. Why the hell would someone even do this to them? Isn’t this illegal? What are the kidnappers gonna get out of this? 

Jay broke out of his thoughts when he felt something touch his tail. He looked behind himself, and he saw his and Kai’s tail intertwining. Jay looked at Kai to see if he noticed, but the two locked eyes. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Kai apologized. “I didn’t mean to do that.”

“It’s okay!” Jay said. “Um. I don’t mind.”

“I feel embarrassed.”

“You don’t have to. I swear, it’s fine.”

Jay has never seen Kai like this before. It was strange to see the red ninja act like this. 

“So,” Jay spoke. “You feeling okay? I don’t think I’ve seen you act like this before.”

_ You were suppose to keep that last part to yourself!  _ Jay scolded himself.

Kai laughed a bit.

“You mean weak and pathetic?” Kai asked. “I’ve always been like that.”

“No! No, that’s not what I meant. I don’t think you’re like that. It’s just you look more sad.”

“Why do you care?”

“Because I do, and I’m not gonna stop.”

“Bullshit.”

“Kai!”

“What? What do you want from me?”

“I just want to help you! What about our bonding moment yesterday?”

“We were under some kind of effect that made us tell the truth! We had no choice but to spill our secrets.”

“I promised you I wouldn’t tell anyone about your show! Why are you acting so cold towards me?”

“Oh, I’m acting cold?”

“Yes, you are. Why can’t you, for once in your life, just talk to me without the cold attitude?”

“You wanna know why I’m acting cold? Because if I let my guard down, you might just attack me.”

“Why would I do that?”

“I don’t know! Blackmail, maybe.”

“Wh-Did someone blackmail you?”

“It’s not your problem.”

“Who is blackmailing you?”

“No one.”

“You just admit that you are getting blackmailed.”

“Can you buzz off, please.”

“I want to know.”

“You don’t need to know shit about who it is or how they know about the green-”

Kai stopped himself. He turned away from Jay. He realized that he might have made Kai more upset. Jay couldn’t think much of what to do, so he just hugged Kai. He flinched when the blue ninja came in for a hug.

“I’m sorry,” Jay said. “I shouldn’t have pushed you, that was my fault. But I do want you to know that I do care for you. I promise that I won’t tell anyone about the Bendy show, and I tend to keep the promise.”

Kai looks down. He then turns to Jay.

“Apology accepted,” Kai said. “And… I’m sorry for acting cold to you sometimes.”

The two were quiet for a while until Kai started to shiver.

“Jeez it’s cold in here,” Kai said. “If they were gonna turn us into serpentine, they could have at least given us a heat source.”

“Yeah,” Jay agrees. “Hugging you isn’t making me feel any warmer.”

Kai glared at Jay. He chuckles nervously.

“I’m going to sleep,” Kai said.

He got out of Jay’s hug and laid the rest of his body on the next.

“Oh, um, good night,” Jay said.

Jay laid down in the nest too. He and Kai had their backs to each other, both boys filled with thoughts in their head. Soon, they both fell asleep.


	3. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Jay get separated when some guards take away Kai. Jay is promised he can save his friend if he follows some rules. But the blue ninja only has an hour to save the red ninja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So something I forgot to mention about this timeline. The current timeline this is taking place in is season 6. Kai and Jay being kidnapped scientists is a replacement of the events in season 6.  
> There will be a one or two seasons I will edit then go on to the retirement, marriage, basically the aftermath

Kai was the first to wake up. He was cold. “Damn it,” Kai muttered. “Why do I have to be cold blooded.”

Kai heard a door open. He sat up to see who entered. There were two guards walking towards Kai. They picked him up and dragged him towards the door.

“Hey!” Kai exclaimed. “Let me go!”

Jay woke up to Kai’s distressed voice. He sat up and saw that Kai was being taken away.

“Kai!” Jay shouted as he immediately got up.

He went to grab Kai, but he was already out of the room. The door slammed shut in Jay’s face.

“Hey!” Jay shouted. “You bring Kai back here! I ssssswear to fsm, if you hurt him, I will dessssstroy thisssss whole building!”

“Calm down, blue ninja,” a voice spoke. “Your friend will be fine for now.”

“What do you mean for now!?” Jay exclaimed.

“The red ninja is gonna be held in a room that is full of traps. The traps will set off in an hour. If you cooperate, you can save your friend before the traps set off.”

Jay clutches his fists.

“Fine. What do I need to do?”

“You will receive a bracelet in a few minutes. When it arrives, put it on. Then you are free to go get your friend.”

Jay looked at the door. He waited for the bracelet to arrive. The door opened again after a few minutes, and there was a scientist holding a bracelet with three buttons on it. 

“Put it on, then we will lead you to your starting point,” the scientist said.

“I thought I would ssssstart asssss sssssoon asssss I got the bracelet,” Jay growled.

“Well, there has been a change of plans. I would advise putting the bracelet on before we do something rash.”

Jay was upset. They lied to him, but why? Do they want Kai to get caught in the traps? Jay had to think, quickly. He grabbed the bracelet and put it on. 

“Now we have to make a few-”

Jay knocked the scientist to the floor then ran. He needs to get to Kai. Whoever these people are, they aren’t going to have the two serpentine ninjas for long. As Jay ran through the halls, he saw a couple of guards running towards him. 

_ Please don’t be made out of vengestone, bracelet, _ Jay hoped.

He shouted “Ninja go!”, using his tornado to fight the guards. He can use his element which is good. It will make it easier to get him and Kai out of here once he is found. 

Jay ran through halls and fought guards until he found the room Kai was in. He was locked in a wooden room, lying on the floor. He didn’t look well. Jay found a keypad next to the door. If he fried it, the door could open. There’s a chance it might not work, but it was his only option right now. He put his hand on the keypad and electrocuted it. It did work, but a little too well. The door opened, and the lights went out.

“Did not mean to overdo it,” Jay said.

“Jay?” Kai questioned.

“Hi. I may have over fried everything here, but we can escape now.”

Jay picked Kai up, surprising the red ninja. Jay ran with Kai in his arms to find an exit. 

“Where is the exit in this place!?” Jay asked, annoyed.

“I think I can hear something,” Kai said. “It sounds like rain.”

Jay could hear the rain as soon as Kai pointed it out. Jay runs to the source of the rain. Soon, they both were outside.

“Okay, I’ll summon my dragon really quick,” Jay said as he puts Kai down.

Jay summons his dragon and picks Kai back up. He is seated on the dragon, and Jay gets on. The two fly off.

——————————

Nya, Zane, and Lloyd were outside in the rain. They were preparing to look for Jay and Kai again. The group hoped the two weren’t hurt yet, or worse. They all stopped when they heard a dragon roar. They looked up and saw Jay’s dragon fly down. 

“Guys!” Nya shouted as the two got off.

She ran towards Kai and Jay and hugged them. She pulled back, and her expression became horrified.

“You’re both serpentine,” Nya spoke. “I’m gonna make them pay when I find them.”

“It’sssss not that bad,” Kai tries to reassure.

“Not that bad? Jay is a Fangpyre, and you… you’re something new. Did they use you to make a new serpentine race?”

“I’m not sssssure.”

“Let’s head inside,” Zane said. “You both must be freezing.”

They all went inside. They were greeted by Cole and Wu. Mostly Cole, as he was excited to see his friends again but angry that they had been turned into serpentine. Wu walked away as soon as he saw Kai.

The serpentine boys dried off from the rain and started to warm up by a heater. Jay told everyone how they escaped.

“So what I’m getting at is that you went into scary and serious mode when Kai was taken,” Cole said.

“No, I did not,” Jay protested.

“You knocked out all the power in the building,” Kai said.

“That was an accident. Also, how’s your tail? Does it still hurt?”

Kai stayed silent.

“Your tail is hurting?” Zane asked.

“It’s not a big deal,” Kai glared at Jay.

“Except it is,” Jay protested.

“Jay is right,” Zane said. “Pixal scanned your tail, Kai, and she said that it injured.”

Kai groaned and put his head on the floor.

“I think this might call for a trip to the serpentine tomorrow,” Zane stated. “For now, you two should sleep.”

Nya and Lloyd grabbed pillows and blankets for Kai and Jay. The two snuggled into their pillow fort and fell asleep.


End file.
